One night
by TearsDrop12
Summary: Sasuke meets Naruto at a club and think hes a girl"One night is all I need" what happens when the truth comes out."You're a boy" "I thought you knew""for gods sake I'm not a homosexual, all this time you lied to me" SasuNaru/cross-dressing


**Rating:**_** M**_

**Pairing:**_** SasuNaru, GaarNaru, ItacHina, **_

_**Warning: Cross dressing, Sexual contact, language, **_

_**Summary: Sasuke meats Naru-chan at the club and thinks he's a female, but what happens when the trust comes out, will Sasuke be any cope with all of this when he claims he's straight, will he be able to love Naruto? Alternatively, end up breaking his heart.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke immediately noticed the women when she first walked inside the club and made her way to the bar. She drew all attention on her, with her stunning looks. Long sun-kissed blonde locks up in a neat high ponytail, long tone tan limps and legs that could go on forever. She had big liquid blue eyes as deep as the ocean and bold red lips. The women wore a tight short black dress that stop just above her knees followed by a dark orange leather jacket, rolled up at the elbows. And to top it off she wore red pumps that tied at the ankles. Right away Sasuke knew she was not your typical dumb blonde. She had an air about her that said 'innocent' but the same time demanded your immediate attention. Everything about the women screamed dangerous. The blonde was defiantly a women, curves in all the right places, despite her petite frame.<p>

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't not mind that she absolutely had no breast, flat as a board but yet, he enjoyed her, besides her plump ass made up for it. After all Sasuke was always an ass man.

Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother followed his younger brother's line of gaze and smirked when he realized what he was staring at for the past 20 minutes. The blonde women was quite stunning, at this, he'll admit but she didn't hold a candle to his beloved Hinata. Speaking of his beloved shy girlfriend, she should have been at the club 30 minutes ago.

Why were women always late?

And they had the nerve to complain about men.

Itachi sighed and relaxed more into his seat at the VIP area. Just as the elder Uchiha relaxed all eyes, seems to once again move to the entrance of the club as Itachi found himself following their eyes. A avenge high women with midnight blue hair, creamy pale skin , a large pearl for eyes walked in. The young women wore simple clothing unlike the blonde female. Black skinny legs pants blue high heels and a v-neck shirt that shower off her nice set of double D breast. Almost immediately, her eyes found his and stared. Even as the lights flashed on and off in a rather fast pace. Itachi could easily see the blush on her cheeks.

Before, she can take a step in his direction, Hinata is carried off by two of her friends to the area her other blonde friend was waiting.

Itachi watched as two very familiar females made off with his girl friend. God that pink head women got on his last nerves and not to mention the pale blonde women she tagged along with her. Those two was nothing but trouble. Honestly, how in hell did his shy, sweet little Hinata made friends like those two pair of idiots?

Itachi noticed Sasuke continues to watch the women with interest, which slightly confused him. If he knew Sasuke as well as he thought, his little bother wasn't interested in anyone. In fact, some point in time Itachi thought his brother was gay because the younger Uchiha showed no interest in female—anyone at that. Itachi shook his head at that. It was not until three months ago Itachi walked in on Sasuke fucking some red head girl that he knew his brother wasn't gay.

However, still he thought his brother to be odd. So it sort of came as a mild surprise to see Sasuke showing interest in anyone besides himself.

"Take a picture Sasuke, it will last longer," Itachi whispered into his bother ears, due to the loud music playing.

Sasuke snorted, taking a sip of his wine, eyes still fixed on the blonde haired female.

...

From across the club the four women sat around a small table.

"Naru-chan I think you have yourself an admirer," The pale blonde said, smile on her face. Said 'women' followed where her friend gestured with her hand a frowned. Naru-chan could not make out the said persons face but all she can see was a pair of blood red orbs glancing at her, almost in a trance. Naru-chan mockingly smiled with a small wave of her hand.

"It doesn't matter Ino-chan because he isn't my type, besides I can't even see his face." Naru-chan shouted over the music. Ino rolled her ice colored eyes and turned to her pink head friend.

"Sakura-chan can you order for me," Ino asked Sakura, the jade eyes women nodded her head as she stood up and strolled over to the bar in 6-inch hot pink pumps.

No one said anything when Hinata stood up and excused herself from the table and made her way over to her boyfriend. The music continued to play as they waited for the pinkette to return with the drinks.

"Forehead is taking forever, dance with me Naru-chan!" Ino said over the music, however she did not wait for a response from the blonde and took her by hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Body after body of people danced. Naru could practically feel the heat coming off them in waves.

"This is my song!" Ino cried happily as the song' move shake, shake,' by Pit bull came on. Naru smiled as she watches Ino drop it like it's hot.

Naru chuckled, copying the other blonde as well.

Sasuke was having a hard time control himself. He had half a mind to ran over to the blonde and gather the female in his arms. The way she swerved her hips and twirled her body, the way she dipped low and came back up it aroused him to no end. This continued for 20 minutes, observing the way she moved, and finally she danced her way over to the table picking up the drink the pinkette left, then made her way back on the dance floor. He was tied of her teasing him with her skillfully body. When she waved at him earlier, it was obvious she caught him staring.

How can he not?

Hinata nervously nibbled on her lip, the way Sasuke is staring at her friend was a dead give away. Also it was quite obvious he didn't know who 'Naru-chan' was.

_Oh boy, I know where this is heading. _

Hinata pulled Itachi closer to her so can whisper in his ear. "Itachi-kun, Naru-chan is really…"

By the time Itachi glanced upward toward his brother, the younger Uchiha was already walking toward the blonde.

Itachi snorted. _ Well this is interesting…"_

* * *

><p>Naru felt as though someone was watching her, however due to the massive amount of bodies moving around and the lights flickering on and off, she could not tell whom.<p>

"I'm getting another drink!" She shouted over the music. Ino and Sakura nodded their head never once stopping as they persisted with their dancing. Naru quickly moved threw the bodies of the people and finally made it to the bar.

"Yeah let me—."

"Get the lady something sweet—."

Naru turned to the left at the voice who interrupted her. She gasped when her eyes met red. It was none other then "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke smirked. "So you know who I am?" But, of course who didn't know who the Uchiha family was? The Uchiha's are known for their drop-dead looks and breathing taking eye well as their boat load of money. And Sasuke was no different. He was about 6:1 with dark colored hair, creamy pale skin, a slender yet muscular frame. Sasuke, just like any other Uchiha was breath taking, but what some girls failed to notice about said Uchiha—the guy is a complete ass hole. They are to caught up trying to get in his pant to actually realize he's a dick.

Naru-chan rolled her pretty blue eyes and turned her attention by on the bar tender. "Keep the pretty drink and get me a beer." She stated, completely ignoring the man next to her.

Sasuke was taken back by her reaction towards him. He assumed she would immediately throw herself at him once she realized who he was. That was not the case; she ignored him, took the beer, and slowly sipped it. As Sasuke observed her, he couldn't help but think she looked familiar, like he seen her somewhere before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He wondered aloud. Naru shot him a weird expression, before she chuckled dryly.

"You don't remember me do you?"

Sasuke snapped out of thought. "Excuse me?"

"No excuse me, and now I have to go?" Naru turned to leave, however a hand caught her wrist stopping her.

"How is it that, you know my name but I don't know yours?" he teased drawing her closer to him. Just being this close to her made him want to tears her clothes off like a wild animal and fuck her senseless.

"Because I didn't give it," she hissed, "now remove your hand from my ass."

Sasuke smirked. _Sexy and feisty_ "And if I don't." he almost wanted to laugh at the glare she shot at him. Her eyes darkened with rage as she yanked him by the front of his shirt.

"Let go," She warned.

Sasuke's grin widened. "Only if you play with me," he said. "One game and I'll promise I'll let you go, but if I catch you, you'll be mine for one night," Naru scowled and then smiled. She leaned dangerously close to Sasuke so that her chest brushed against him. She could easily tell she was turning him on. The slight blush on his cheeks, eyes clouded with lust said it all. Naru took pride in what she could do.

With one bat of her long lashes, she can have any man at her feet.

"Ok I'll play your stupid game, but if I win…" She giggled. "Let's just say it would not be in your best interest if I win,"

At this Sasuke felt, a deep chill run threw his body. God, there was something about this women that drove him insane with lust. Her voice was so sweet and gentle, and her eyes are so big and innocent like.

However, the younger Uchiha knew better. Someone as dangerously sexy as her cannot be very innocent. Her pretty face would deceive you. Sasuke's hand lingered on her plump ass a little while longer before he slowly withdrew his right hand back.

"You still haven't told me your name," he said, slowly.

The women seem to think over the simple question, hesitantly considering if she should speak. "Naru-chan," She said. "Just Naru-chan."

Sasuke smirked. "Well then Naru_-chan_ when ever you're ready—,"

Before the younger Uchiha could finish his sentence, the blonde women took off, vanishing into the massive body of people.

"Before this night ends you will be mine." Sasuke said with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Finally I'm done with this chapter. Reviews would be nice.<p> 


End file.
